Superhuman Gifts
by TitaniumDragon22
Summary: Holding a gun makes a person feel powerful. It makes them feel like they can do anything. Now give 80% of the population supernatural powers, and watch what happens to crime rates. That is why the Symbol of Peace exists. A hero that can ward off crime and make civilians feel safe. But not many people can do it on their own. So why not have two people do it?
1. One - Quirkless

**Superhuman Gifts**

 **Chapter One - Quirkless**

* * *

 **Hello World and welcome to my newest fic! If you've read my previous works you will probably be aware that I've been inactive for over half a year and may be thinking, "Why the heck are you not working on your already published stories!?"**

 **To that I respond, "I really don't want to dive back into writing without warming up, I'll probably ruin my current stories if I try to continue them after a 6 month hiatus."**

 **Also cause I felt like it.**

 **Anywho, if you're new to my stories, then welcome! I hope you enjoy reading Superhuman Gifts! This story is my first step back into the Boku no Hero fanfiction scene!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own "Boku no Hero Academia")**

* * *

Izuku Midoriya sat on the edge of his seat, shaking with expectation. Today was the day, today he would find out what his quirk was. He had never been more excited in his 4 years alive.

"He's quirkless." The doctor said casually, lacking any form of tact.

Izuku froze, trying to process what he meant.

"Quirkless?" Inko Midoriya, his mother, asked with concern.

"Yup. It's pretty rare, but sometimes kids are born without either of their parents quirks." The doctor yawned, clearly not enjoying his job, "It's science, just believe me."

Izuku continued processing this, "So my quirk is called 'Quirkless'? Does that mean I can stop other quirks? Like Eraserhead?"

"Izuku…" Inko looked at him sadly, she then turned to the doctor, "Thank you for your time, we'll be leaving now."

"But Mommy, I still don't know what my quirk does!" Izuku protested as his mother lead him out of the doctor's office.

After they left the hospital Inko asked her son, "Izuku, why do you want a quirk?"

Izuku tilted his head in a questioning manner, "Why?" He didn't even have to think about it, "So that I can be a cool hero like All Might!"

"Right." Inko lowered herself to Izuku's level, "How badly do you want to be a hero?"

"More than anything in the World!" Izuku's response was instantaneous.

Inko smiled.

"So what is my quirk?" Izuku asked expectantly.

Inko continued to smile, "That doctor said that you don't have one, but I don't believe that."

"Really?"

"Yup!" She took out a notebook from her bag.

Scrawled across the cover in a child's handwriting were the words, "Hero Analysis for the Future"

Inko opened the book and showed it to Izuku, "See this?"

The page had a childish drawing of a kid with spikey blonde hair and fire coming from his hands.

"It's my page on Kacchan." Izuku said taking the book from his mother, "He has a really cool quirk…"

"And so do you." Inko pointed at the words written next to the drawing.

"Kacchan's quirk is called 'Explosion'. He can create explosions by lighting the sweat from his hands on fire. Sometimes the explosions are too big and he falls down on the ground. If he gets his hands wet he can't light his sweat on fire so he can't make explosions. He also is stronger on hotter days, probably because he sweats more."

"Did Kacchan tell you these things?"

"No…" Izuku said, not sure where she was going.

"That's amazing! I had no idea how his quirk worked and I'm a grown up! You discovered how his quirk worked just by watching him!"

Izuku looked back at the page, "But this isn't a quirk, it isn't cool."

"Well you know what?" Inko patted her son on the head, "I think it's cool."

Izuku looked up from the notebook, "Really?"

"Really!" Inko stood up and took his hand, "How about we go to the store and buy a new notebook? That one is nearly full!"

Izuku nodded happily as he wrapped his arms around his notebook, "Let's go!"

* * *

 _Ten Years Later…_

* * *

A large crowd began to gather as a wooden man fought a giant villain on top of a train track.

"KAMUI WOODS!" All the spectators turned to the owner of the scream and saw a middle school boy furiously scribbling into a notebook.

"The most popular rookie that Japan has seen since All Might's debut! He's only a week into his professional career but he already has 8 large scale arrests under his belt and 25 civilian rescues!"

Izuku Midoriya looked up with stars in his eyes, "Graduated from Yuuei at age 18 and spent the past 10 years training in New York, America! Kamui has been rapidly rising up in the JP Hero boards and is projected to reach the top ten in the country within three years!"

"You sure know a lot kid!" An old man standing next to him spoke up, "Are you a fan of his?"

Izuku turned away from the fight, "K-kamui?"

"Who else?"

"I guess? I'm more curious about his quirk!" Izuku opened his notebook to a page with an intricate drawing of Kamui performing Lacquered Chains Prison, "Arbor, it allows the user to control the wood that encases his body! I've heard of two other people who have this quirk one being his father and the other being his cousin, interestingly enough Kamui and his father are both made of walnut while his cousin is made of ash!"

"Are you aiming to be a hero too?"

Izuku scratched the back of his neck, "Kinda..."

"Well good luck!"

Izuku smiled, "T-thanks!"

"CANYON…"

Izuku and the old man turned back to the fight.

"CANNON!" A giant woman crashed into the villain, destroying the train tracks in the process.

"You know who she is?" The old man asked Izuku.

"Yup, I believe that her hero name is Mt. Lady. This should be her first battle as a pro hero."

"This is her debut!?"

Izuku nodded, "She's been working as an intern for Colossus' Agency for the past 4 years. Her quirk, Gigantification allows her to grow to 2062 centimeters tall."

"You know a lot about her too! Do you know her giant three sizes?" The perverted old man asked him.

Izuku chose to ignore this question, and instead added Mt. Lady's name to the list of nearby hero agencies.

"It looks like she'll lose most of the money for this fight to construction fees…" Izuku wandered towards the train station as Backdraft started letting people through.

"E-excuse me!" He asked the firefighter hero.

Backdraft turned to him, "Midoriya! Looking for another signature?"

Backdraft, like all heroes who lived in a 10 mile radius from the Midoriyas, knew Izuku by name; due to the insane number of times that he showed up to their fights.

"Yes! I was actually hoping to get an interview with Mt. Lady now that she's starting her own agency!"

Backdraft chuckled, "Is it going up on 'Quirk Crossing'?"

"Hopefully!"

'Quirk Crossing' was a blog that Izuku ran in his free time. It was a compilation of quirk analysis, hero fight commentary, random hero trivia, and hero interviews. While it wasn't going viral anytime soon, it made enough profit to be considered a partime job.

"Then she should be begging you for an interview, go ahead." Backdraft lifted his water fence to allow Izuku to bypass the crowd and reach Mt. Lady without any trouble.

"Thanks Backdraft!"

"Don't mention it! Just make sure you get to school in time!"

"I will!" Izuku promised.

* * *

Izuku burst through the door to his classroom sweating and out of breath.

His teacher, Ms. Swartz glared at him, "Midoriya! You're 30 minutes late!"

Izuku averted his eyes, "The trains were down?"

"They started back up an hour ago!"

The class laughed and Izuku turned scarlet.

"Take your seat, but I'd like to see you after class."

"Yes ma'am..."

Izuku sat down and pulled out his laptop, normally teachers would get annoyed with a student neglecting their class so much, but Ms. Swartz taught History of Heroics. Throughout the year, Izuku had proven himself more knowledgeable on the subject than everyone else in the school, including the teachers. The only reason he was in the class was because most hero courses had it as a prerequisite.

"So Mt. Lady's costume was designed by HeroTech…" Izuku typed up a storm, converting his notes from the interview into a digital form, "Just like Colossus… She must of gotten a recommendation. But wait, Colossus' quirk gives him rocky skin as well! So she sacrificed defense for a more elastic material! Well that makes sense, but it also means she won't be able to do much against heroes who use cutting attacks… I'd better not add that."

Izuku finished the blog post within first period and had it up right before the bell rang. He packed up and started for the next class.

"Midoriya!" Izuku flinched when he remembered that Ms. Swartz wanted to talk to him.

"Yes?" He asked cautiously.

Ms. Swartz showed him a sheet of paper, it was his attendance records, "4 absences and 17 tardies… This is the first month of school you know."

"Right…" Izuku looked away.

Ms. Swartz sighed, "You're aiming for Yuuei right? If you want to get in you're gonna need to have a better looking record than this!"

Izuku couldn't think of anything else to say, "R-right…"

"Listen." Izuku tried his best to disappear, "I know that you're a smart kid! You know more about this heroes then I do, and I'm supposed to be your teacher!"

Izuku was silent, Ms. Swartz continued, "I really shouldn't be saying this but…"

Izuku looked back at her, "It's fine if you skip my class, just make sure you're on time for all of your other classes!"

"Really!?" Izuku asked excitedly.

"Yeah yeah…" Ms. Swartz waved his comment aside, "You could pass the end of year exam in your sleep, and you keep up with hero news, you were probably late today because of Mt. Lady's debut, weren't you?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Of course you were." Ms. Swartz tossed the attendance sheet in the trash, "Hurry up to your next class."

"Thank you!" Izuku started out the door.

"And Midoriya!" Izuku turned back, "Do your best to get into Yuuei!"

Izuku smiled, "I will!"

* * *

 **Well there we are! The first chapter of my newest story! Also, if you are a fan of short and sweet stories, go find another author, this one is gonna be a long one.**

 **I'm always accepting criticism, but remember that criticism and vague insults are very different.**

 **Also, I completely made up Colossus. He's not canon.**

 **Along with Ms. Swartz.**

 **Anywho, I hope that you guys enjoy this and can wait a bit longer, A Worthless Quirk will be continued fairly soon(so within 6 months)**

 **That's all!**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	2. Two - Sludge

**Superhuman Gifts**

 **Chapter Two - Sludge**

* * *

 **Hello World! I'm glad that the response to chapter one was pretty positive!**

 **Now I should probably mention the release schedule that I will be trying to follow. If you have been paying attention and know 5th grade math, you may have realized I will be trying to release chapters once a week. The main and only reason behind this is burnout. If I don't schedule myself, I'll post all the chapters I have in one day and then struggle to keep working.**

 **That doesn't mean I won't post two chapters a week occasionally. But if I want to get back into publishing my other stories(and I do) I'm gonna need to follow the schedule.**

 **Anywho, it's time to begin chapter two!**

 **(Disclaimer: I own my stories and nothing else)**

* * *

Katsuki Bakugou marched into the playground like he owned the world.

"What's up you guys?" His friends had already gathered.

"Deku went to the hospital, apparently he's quirkless!" Tsubasa, a chubby kid with demon wings, replied quickly.

Katsuki smirked, "Of course he's quirkless, he's an extra after all." He thought to himself.

"Heh, what did I tell you, Deku? There's no way you can get a strong quirk like mine!"

Izuku, who was sitting on the ground drawing, looked up from his notebook and smiled, "I guess so Kacchan!"

Katsuki paused at this, he was expecting Izuku to complain or at least seem a little upset.

"Oh well." He thought to himself.

"Let's play heroes and villains!" He quickly took control of the group of kids.

Sounds of approval rang out.

"Alright then who is gonna be the villain?" Katsuki asked, already knowing what the response was gonna be.

"I nominate Deku!"

"I mean, he doesn't really have a hero-like quirk!"

Katsuki turned to Izuku, "So majority vote goes to-"

"Ok!" Izuku agreed enthusiastically as he stood up.

"Eh?" Katsuki was really surprised this time. No one ever wanted to be the villain, the villain always lost.

"I'll do it! Where's the goal?"

Katsuki collected himself and responded, "Uh… The same tree as always…"

"Alright, I get a 30 second head start!" Izuku said as he ran towards the goal.

The rules were simple, a villain was trying to run away and had a secret getaway plane, the heroes job was to stop the villain from reaching the escape point. The heroes could use any means necessary to stop the villain, but the villain only lost when he cried uncle.

"Kacchan!" His friend snapped him out of his daze, "30 seconds have passed!"

"Huh? Right!" Katsuki shook himself out of it, "Well this is Deku! It's not like we need to be in any rush to get him!"

His friends snickered as they fanned out to locate the 'villain'

Katsuki started to moved too when.

"Kacchan!" A voice called out to him.

He ran over to the sound of the voice and saw Tsubasa stuck in a net of strings tied between two trees.

"I saw him! Then when I started to chase him I got stuck! He went that way!"

"Right!" Katsuki ran in the direction Tsubasa pointed him towards and was suddenly doused by a wave of water.

"What the-" He looked up and saw the source of the water. Izuku was sitting in a tree holding an empty bucket.

"Eep!" Izuku inhaled sharply when he made eye contact with Katsuki.

"I've got you now Deku!" Katsuki raised his hand to signal all of his friends, but nothing happened.

"What!?" He stared at his hand, "Deku!"

Izuku, had taken his confusion as an opportunity to jump from the tree, and make a break for the 'Get-away point'

"DEKU!" Katsuki, being far more athletic, caught up with him and quickly restrained him.

"Aww…" Izuku sighed, "Oh well, I guess I lost!"

Katsuki stared at him.

"Why?" He thought.

"Why do I feel like I lost?"

"Why did I lose to him!?"

"He's quirkless!"

"He's Deku!"

"Why is he so strong?"

"Humph!" Katsuki got off of him, "You got pretty far this time! But I bet I can make it farther!" He dried his hands off on his pants and let out a single pop.

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked as he stood up.

"I mean rematch! This time I'll show you how a real villain gets away! You guys will never be able to be real heroes at this rate!"

"Eh? You're gonna be on the villain side this time?"

"Sure am! If I don't no one is ever gonna get any practice to be real heroes!"

"Wow!" Izuku was impressed as usual, "Thanks Kacchan!"

"Heh! Don't be thanking me until you catch me!"

Katsuki turned away from him to hide his anger, "There's no way a quirkless loser is stronger than me."

That day Katsuki knew. The greatest threat to his position as number one hero, came from a quirkless extra who wasn't supposed to be able to do anything.

* * *

Ten Years Later…

* * *

Izuku packed up his stuff as the teacher got ready too hand out future career surveys.

"So… You guys all want to be heroes right?" The homeroom teacher's question was answered by a wave of screaming, cheering, and random use of mostly useless quirks.(Really. Who needs a quirk that lets you pull your eyeballs out of their sockets?)

"Yeah yeah, you all have great quirks. I'm sure you'll all do great!" The teacher said, voice dripping with fake enthusiasm.

"Teach' don't lump me in with all these extras!" Katsuki Bakugou proudly stood up on his desk, "I'm not gonna become some sidekick to an unknown hero agency like them! I'm gonna be the very best! Like no one ever was!"

Katsuki's proud declaration stirred up a bit of unrest.

"What gives you the right to say that!?"

"Yeah right! Give us a break!"

The teacher silenced all of the complaints immediately by saying, "You were aiming for Yuuei right?"

"Of course! The top heroing school with the lowest acceptance rates! I'm the only one strong enough from this backwater school to make it in!"

He too was silenced by the teacher saying, "Oh yeah, Midoriya was going for Yuuei too…"

Izuku tried to camouflage with his desk, a strategy that wasn't working out all that well for him.

"Pfft!"

"Midoriya!?"

"The quirkless kid!?"

"Come on! Knowing a lot about heroes is different from being one!"

Izuku stood up, "There are plenty of heroes without quirks! A-america actually has several quirkless h-heroes who use gadgets to fight villains!"

"What? Are you claiming you can make an iron super suit or something?"

"No b-but…"

"HAHAHA!" The class laughed some more at him.

Katsuki sat back down, "Tch. Stupid nerd…"

* * *

After class had finished and Izuku was out the door, he recieved a text message from his mom.

"Could you stop by the supermarket on your way home? I'm gonna make Katsudon tonight and we're out of sake."

Izuku typed out his reply, "Sure thing Mom, be home soon."

"Deku!"

Izuku looked up from his phone to see Katsuki walking up to him, "Kacchan? W-what's up?"

Katsuki glared at him, "Give up on Yuuei.."

"Huh?"

"You're quirkless. Yuuei only accepts the most elite candidates, they'll skim right over your application, give up before you humiliate yourself."

"But Kacchan getting into Yuuei has been my dream since I-"

*BOOM*

Katsuki struck the phone Izuku was holding out of his hands.

"Listen up Deku. There's no way you can ever stand in the same ring as me! Got it!?"

"Kacchan! I'm not trying to compete or-"

Katsuki shoved Izuku aside, "Stay out of my way"

Izuku picked up his phone and brushed it off, the explosion hadn't done any real harm to it, but the ground had cracked the screen and exposed the battery. It was probably out of commission.

Katsuki's words echoed in his head.

"So what if I'm quirkless? I don't need a quirk to be a hero!"

Izuku continued telling himself this, through the supermarket and his entire trip back home. Or at least until he was attacked by sentient sewage sludge.

Izuku didn't have time to react before his mouth was covered.

"Stand still kid! I need your body!" The sludge said as he drowned Izuku.

"Help!" Izuku tried to yell, his voice didn't cooperate with him.

Izuku retreated to his thoughts, "Is this how I'm gonna die? Am I never gonna have a chance to be a hero!?"

Izuku clenched his hands into fists, "No..."

"From what I can tell, my attacker is made mostly of water. Since he's liquid I can't grab him or break free. But he should also conduct electricity a lot more than I do!"

Thinking quickly, Izuku reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, powering it up.

*Bzzt*

"OUCH! What the hell!?" The sludge villain pulled away from him.

"Don't come any closer!" Izuku yelled, voice wavering, "My quirk allows me to electrocute people I touch!"

Izuku slipped the broken smartphone into his sleeve, hoping the villain wouldn't see it.

"Brat! Why I oughta!"

Izuku took the bottle of sake from the plastic grocery bag and swung the bag at the villain. The bag filled with water and Izuku tied it off at the top.

"How's that!?" He yelled at the villain.

"Ha! That's the best you've got!?" The villain smiled at him, "Taking away water from my body isn't gonna do anything! If you wanna beat me you'd have to-"

Unfortunately, the villain didn't have time to give away the method to defeat him, as he was interrupted by a loud voice yelling.

"TEXAS... SMASH!"

The villain was blown away and part standing in his place was a buff man wearing a white t-shirt and cargo pants.

His golden hair stood up in two spikes that seemed to defy gravity.

His smile magically reflect the sun, despite the fact that he was standing in the shade.

Standing right in front of him was the number one hero, All Might.

Izuku fainted.

* * *

"Kid! Hey kid!" Izuku woke up to someone lightly slapping him in the face.

"What just-"

"Thank goodness you're alright!" All Might boomed happily, "I thought you were a goner!"

"ALL MIGHT!?" Izuku reinstated.

"Yes! I AM!" All Might proclaimed proudly.

"Right! Um..." Izuku's instincts kicked in and he pulled out his notebook, "W-would you s-sign this!?"

"Sure thing kid!" All Might pulled out his own marker, "Sorry about getting you caught up in my fight! But Don't worry! I've caught the villain!" All Might held up Izuku's grocery bag, this time with two eyes and a mouth inside.

"It's fine! I'm just glad you got here in time!" Izuku nearly fainted again, as All Might set down the bag and took the notebook.

All Might signed his name in all caps across two whole pages, "Seriously, it was my mistake! I guess I got over excited, moving into new town and all! Is there anything I could do to make up to you?" He handed back the notebook.

Izuku barely kept himself from hyperventilating, and pulled a business card out of his wallet, "Yes actually! I write a small blog... And- If you're not to busy! I'd like it if I could have a one on one interview..."

"Sure thing kid! Just make it fast!"

All Might accepted the business card, it read "Quirk Crossing"

"First off! Can you tell me anything about your quirk!?"

All Might's smile flickered, "Jumping to the big questions already?"

Izuku blushed, "Well, most of the other questions have already been answered..."

All Might shook his head, "Sorry kid, I can't tell you that! What if a villain hears about it and finds out a weakness?"

Izuku mimicked him, shaking his own head, "Don't worry! I don't mention anything that could harm a hero's reputation! I specifically leave out details that someone could use against them!"

All Might nodded, "A good policy, but I'm sorry, I really can't tell you anything."

"Right..." Izuku tried his best to mask his disappointment, "In that case... Why have you been limiting yourself to three hours of hero work per day?"

All Might choked.

"ALL Might!?"

"I'm sorry kid, I was just surprised you knew that!"

Izuku flipped a couple pages in his notebook, "It's pretty obvious if you just look at the amount of time you spend fighting and rescuing." He showed All Might a chart depicting his recent decline in hero activities.

"I see..." All Might regained his composure, "Well, I've been letting the rookies get a bit of the action! I can't go taking their jobs now can I? Not to mention, I can't be the symbol of peace forever! I'm gonna take some time away from heroing in this upcoming year!"

Izuku nodded vigorously, "You're working at Yuuei right?"

All Might choked again.

"Yes... I am? But how did you know that?"

"I'm aiming to attend there next year! But the heroics class doesn't have a teacher listed on their website! But I only connected the dots a minute ago when you mentioned that you were moving here!"

All Might pinched the bridge of his nose, "I see... What else did you want to ask me?"

Izuku turned back to a blank page and continued writing, "Um... Next up would be..." His eyes lit up, "Were you taught by Nana Shimura?"

All Might not only choked, but coughed for several second before responding.

"Where did you hear that name?"

"She was a hero whose peak was around the time you were in high school. She was best known for her philosophy to always smile, a philosophy that you live out all the time. And from what I can tell, your quirk is very similar to the strengthening quirk she had!"

All Might coughed a bit more before saying, "Yes, she did teach me... She was my predecessor."

"What do you mean by that?" Izuku asked.

"Sorry kid, but I've got to go now! I was planning to meet up with a friend pretty soon."

"Oh..." Izuku didn't even try to mask his disappointment this time, don't ask for the impossible.

"Hey! How about we finish this interview some other time! Where should I go to meet you?"

Izuku's smile was several times larger than All Might's, "My address should be on the business card! But the phone number doesn't work anymore."

"Alright! How does this Saturday work?"

"Perfect!"

All Might got ready to jump.

"Just one more thing!" Izuku stopped him.

"What's wrong?" All Might asked.

"This isn't for the blog but..." Izuku fiddled with the notebook in his hands, "I've always wanted to be a hero, just like you! But... Even though my mom and teachers have been super supportive... There's always been a small voice in the back of my head saying I can't do it..."

All Might was silent, so Izuku continued, "So my question is... Can a quirkless person become a strong hero as well?"

All Might looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry, but I don't believe you can become a hero."

Izuku felt the tears well up.

"We can discuss this more on Saturday, but for now, stay out of trouble!"

Izuku watched his idol as he soared away through the sky, powered only by a single jump.

* * *

 **So, this chapter(along with chapter three) were originally gonna be one chapter. But then it got ridiculously long. Admittedly, I could write chapters longer then 1,500 words... But... Shorter chapters are easier to manage!**

 **Anywho, some people have expressed concerns about this story following canon a bit too closely. And I'll say right here, it will be a lot like canon up to chapter 4. I will still so stuff like USJ and the sports festival, but I have very big plans for how those are gonna be different.**

 **And don't ask me about "One for All", I'll get there eventually.**

 **Next chapter, "Explosion"**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	3. Three - Explosion

**Superhuman Gifts**

 **Chapter Three - Explosion**

* * *

 **Hello World! And welcome to chapter three of Superhuman Gifts!**

 **I did just announce a one week release schedule, but I got a little bit ahead and this(along with chapter 2) was originally gonna be one big chapter.**

 **(Disclaimer: I may not own Boku no hero, but that won't stop me from shamelessly leeching off its popularity to get a few followers!)**

* * *

 _"When battling villains, it's important to take their type into consideration. Take pokemon for example, a trading card/video game in which you create a team of cute, cool, and/or scary monsters and make them battle other cute, cool, and/or scary monsters._

 _In this game pokemon are divvied up into several categories defined only as elements. Take for instance, pikachu, an electric type. Pikachu is strong against magikarp, not only because magikarp is a weak and near useless pokemon, but also because it is water type._

 _While this is an oversimplified version of real life 'types', kids can understand these mechanics because they are based in truth. Fire is weak against water, water conducts electricity very well, ice does not do well with heat, hence fire. These 'oversimplifications' can help in actual battles, like if someone has a darkness based quirk it is safe to assume fire, lightning, and/or glowing quirks would be strong against them, since they create light and light tends to get rid of darkness._

 _But you can go even further than that. You could 'change' someone's type by means of third party items. You could take a person who is an 'earth type' and make them weak against electricity by tossing a bucket of water on them, effectively making them a 'water type'. You can also use this method to protect people. Someone is weak against light, put a dark cloak on them, someone is weak against physical attacks, put body armor on them._

 _These things seem obvious but for some reason countless heroes ignore these simple rules of thumb. Skintight suits that offer no protection, close range combat experts with no long range capabilities, fire based quirks that have no methods to deal with water._

 _To put it into simpler terms, don't fight an onix with a pikachu."_

* * *

Izuku closed his notebook with a sigh, he shoved it back into his book bag and slid the bottle of sake into one of the side pouches made for water bottles.

He was in a bad mood, why wouldn't he be? He was just told by his idol, a man he had admired and respected since his childhood, that he couldn't accomplish his one and only dream(If you ignored the dream he had to hold a conversation with a girl his age).

So Izuku was doing what he always did when he was upset, analyze, cry, mutter, and take notes.

"I should be getting home…" He said miserably, standing up and looking around.

It was like meeting All Might, and the villain attack, had never happened. The street was clean as could be, aside from a slime covered grocery bag being blown in the wind.

"Wut?" Izuku was so shocked that he forgot how to spell a simple question, "T-that's the bag that All Might trapped the villain in…"

Izuku stopped to think for a few seconds.

Most of his brain's processing power was still working on how to beat an onix while only using a pikachu.

"If that's here… That means that the villain…" Izuku picked it up and looked at the large hole torn in the side of it.

"Hmm…" Izuku was snapped back into attention when he heard a loud explosion from the Dagobah Shopping District.

"All Might forgot the villain!" He belatedly realized as he rushed towards the source of the noise, "And the only reason he forgot it!"

Izuku thought back to all of the questions he was bombarding All Might with while the villain was, presumably, escaping.

"It's my fault…" Izuku said out loud.

His sprint brought him to the edge of a large crowd that was forming around the shopping district.

"What's going on!?" He asked an old skeletal man who was standing near the back of the group.

"Kid… A middle school boy's been captured by a sludge villain." The old man grimaced and clutched his side, "He's been fighting for the past two minutes."

"T-two minutes!?" Izuku asked in horror, "What about the pro heroes!? Why are they not helping him!?"

The old man just looked away.

Izuku stared at him for a second before pushing his way to the front of the crowd. Backdraft was there, fighting off the fires with his hose quirk.

"Backdraft! What's going on!?"

"Midoriya!? What are you doing here!? Ok, dumb question, I'm sorry I asked. But now's not the time! I've got my hands full keeping this fire in check!"

'Hands full' was an understatement(it was also a personification, considering that his arms turned into hoses at the end). The raging fire was spreading from building to building, endangering civilians and distracting heroes from the source of the commotion.

Said source was the same villain All Might had defeated just minutes ago, but this time with a new and powerful hostage.

Katsuki Baku-

"KACCHAN!"

Before the narrator could finish saying his name, Izuku ducked under Backdraft's makeshift water fence and made a mad dash for his childhood friend.

"MIDORIYA!" Backdraft reached out to stop him but wasn't quite fast enough.

"What s-should I do, w-what should I do!?" Izuku quickly swung off his backpack and launched it at the villain.

"You again!?" The villain decided to yell angrily instead of defend from the backpack that was flying directly at one of his eyes.

He was then hit in the eye by a flying backpack.

"RRAAUUGH!"

Izuku slid to a halt next to Katsuki and began trying to pry the villain's body off of him.

"DEKU!" Maybe getting the sludge off of his mouth wasn't such a good idea.

Izuku didn't have time to respond as he was hit by one of the villain's tentacles and sent flying.

"O-ouch…" Izuku stuttered out his pain. He began to get up when he was the bottle of sake lying on the ground next to him, it was most likely sent flying when he threw his backpack at the villain. He picked it up.

"KACCHAN!" He yelled again as he charged the villain once more.

"Again!? Do you never learn?" The villain got ready to swat him away again.

Izuku threw the bottle of sake and watched as the contents spilled out on the sludge villain.

"What are you trying to do now!? Make me drunk!?"

While the villain didn't quite understand, Katsuki understood perfectly.

"DIE!" He managed to scream through the muck.

Katsuki twisted his hands around and ignited them directly on the villain's body.

The villain lit on fire.

"AAAUUUUUGHHH!" This time, instead of a scream of pain, it was a scream of fear.

The villain released Katsuki and rolled around to put the fire out. It didn't work.

"NO! SOMEONE HELP ME!" He screamed as the flames approached his eyes and mouth.

He finally realized what he needed to do and shed the burning layers of sludge. Shrinking in size, but removing the flammable liquid from his body.

"You… YOU BRATS!" The villain, now being the size of someone's head, had a very high pitched and squeaky voice, "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

The tiny sludge villain continued to scream even after he was bagged up and placed under police custody.

"Well I'm glad that's over!" Izuku said wearily.

"You didn't help me, got it!?" Katsuki asked angrily, "I just saw that you spilled your dumb cooking wine and I decided to use your clumsiness to my advantage."

Izuku didn't have the strength or confidence to argue.

"MI. DO. RI. YA!"

"Ow!" Izuku was whacked in the head by Backdraft.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"I'm sorry?"

"You'd better be!" Backdraft rubbed his temple, "Do you know how difficult it would have been for me to explain to your mother that you got hurt under my watch!?"

"No…"

"WELL IT WOULD HAVE BEEN TOUGH! I probably would have made Kamui do it!"

"Why me?" Kamui asked stoically.

Slowly the other pro heroes joined in the banter and scolded Izuku. The lecture lasted for about an hour.

"Alright then, go ahead and go home." Death Arms sent Izuku off.

"Yes sir…" Izuku got up dejectedly.

"And Izuku!" Backdraft called out to him.

"Yes?"

Backdraft gave him a thumbs up, or maybe the middle finger... It was hard to tell since he did't have any hands.

"You were the true hero today."

Definitely a thumbs up.

Izuku didn't even feel the tears welling up. The sprang from his eyes too quickly, "Thank you!"

* * *

Izuku got home late that night. He apologized to his mother and flopped into his bed, not even bothering to change. He then remembered being cover in slime and proceeded to take a shower, and wash his sheets.

But after that he fell asleep.

Like a sloth.

*Ring*

Izuku got out of bed after he heard the doorbell ring for the fifth time, it was 2 o'clock in the morning.

"Yes?" He asked as he opened the door blearily.

At the door stood an adorable middle school girl who looked to be about his age. She was wearing a black t-shirt and pink shorts. Her brown hair was cut in a short bob that outlined a cute face that looked like it had a permanent blush.

Izuku was particularly fixated on her eyes, her beautiful wide brown eyes. But he wasn't fixated on their beauty, though he might have been any other day. Today he was fixated on her eyes, due to the large tears that were forming at the base of them.

"Are-*hic* Are you I-Izuku Midoriya?" She asked holding out a slip of paper.

He took it.

It was dirty.

It was crumpled.

It was partially soaked in blood.

But more importantly.

It was his business card.

"Yes, I am." He said, now wide awake.

The girl cried a bit more before announcing, "All Might is dead."

* * *

 **So, the spiel at the beginning of the chapter was a problem I've had with a ton of anime, not only Boku no Hero. For simplicity I'm gonna call it the "Ash Ketchum Syndrome" or AKS.(Edit: I fixed the messed up acronym)**

 **Basically, AKS is when a person ignores strengths and weaknesses and instead uses the power of emotions. Sure, that can make for a pretty cool scene and a good message, but something about a pikachu defeating an onix with quick attack and thundershock bugs me.**

 **Another example of AKS comes in the USJ raid arc of Boku no Hero. Noumu, a beast created solely for battling and defeating All Might, comes into the battlefield, and All Might beats him by overwhelming his "shock absorption". I believe, Noumu could have instantly been defeated if Todoroki just froze his entire body at once. No cells left? Nothing can regenerate.**

 **But I digress.**

 **There you have it! The end of chapter three!**

 **Am I gonna ignore the cliffhanger I just made?**

 **Yes.**

 **Yes I am.**

 **Next chapter, "Zero Gravity"**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	4. Four - Zero Gravity

**Superhuman Gifts**

 **Chapter Four - Zero Gravity**

* * *

 **Hello World! This chapter is gonna be a bit shorter than the others, but that's ok. Because this chapter is gonna introduce best girl!**

 **Yes I said it, fight me.**

 **Also, I'm still not going to acknowledge the cliffhanger from chapter 3.**

 **MWAHAHAHA!**

 **(Disclaimer: Doust thou not know that I ownest not Boku no Hero Academia)**

* * *

Ochako Uraraka gripped the hem of her 'Super' hoodie tightly.

"I wanna help!" She cried to her dad, "When I get big and strong, I wanna help Papa's company with my quirk!"

Ochako's father smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

"You wanna work for me? That would make me really happy, but y'know what would make me a thousand times happier?"

Ochako shook her head, tears still threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I'd be happier if you followed your dreams and became a super hero!" He wiped away her tears, "Then once you get rich from saving people, you can take Mama and I to Hawaii!"

* * *

 _Ten Years Later…_

* * *

Ochako stared into the freezer longingly.

She opened up her wallet and noted that it was much emptier than she would have liked it.

"Why does mochi have to be so expensive!?" She asked the sakura mochi ice cream that was sitting in the freezer, "It's so close!"

Her craving for mochi was set aside as her phone began ringing.

She turned away from the freezer and answered it, "Hello?"

"Ochako?"

"Papa! What's up?" She asked, leaving the convenience store.

"I was just calling to check up on you! Are you and your mom doing ok?"

Ochako smiled, "Yup, we're doing fine! There was a villain attack this morning, but he was apprehended pretty quickly. How's Tokyo?"

Her dad's reply sounded like an excited 4 year old, "It's amazing! Building are blowing up every other day!"

"That's not a good thing y'know…"

"Meh, matter of perspective. Sure it isn't good if the building happens to be your home, but it's great business for a construction company!"

"Some day your house is gonna blow up, and you'll regret saying that."

Her dad changed the subject, "What about school? Are you making friends?"

"School's great!" Ochako said cheerfully, "Everyone's super friendly and kind!"

"Well that's good to here."

"Thanks for checking in! But I need to get home now!"

"Alright then, I'll call you again soon! Make sure you eat stuff other than mochi!"

Ochako flushed red, "Wah!? What are you talking about!? I'm hanging up now! Bye!"

She hung up and slid her phone into her pocket.

There was a loud explosion from the local shopping district.

"Oo… Another villain attack?" She wondered aloud, "I'd better stay away from that area…"

Consciously ignoring the screaming and explosions, she made her way back to her apartment. Stopping only briefly to ogle the green tea that the coffee shop next to her apartment building was advertising.

"I'm home!" She called out to the empty building, "Mama?"

Ochako entered the 'kitchen'(a section of the two roomed apartment that had a sink, stove, and fridge) and saw a note magnetized to the fridge.

"Out shopping, be back soon. -Mama" Ochako smiled, "P.S. Don' eat all the mochi!"

Her smile faded, "Do none of my parents trust me!?"

She then remembered staring into a freezer less than ten minutes ago and realized that the suspicion was well founded.

"Oh well, I've got some time to kill!"

While Ochako had been born and raised in the Mie prefecture, a little over a month prior her dad's company moved to Tokyo.

Tokyo, being a densely populated metropolitan area, was known for villain attacks and short lived real-estate. While it was a good environment to raise a construction company, it was not a good environment to raise a child.

Ochako's father ended up moving to Tokyo by himself while her mother stayed back to live with her, until she had at least graduated middle school. This placed both of them in the Shizuoka prefecture.

They could have remained in their hometown, but they chose to move to Shizuoka. They moved not only because it was significantly closer to Tokyo, but also because it was close to Ochako's dream school Yuuei High School.

The conversation was interesting, to say the least.

 _"Hey Ochako! Where are you thinking about going to high school?"_

 _"High school? I guess I'll try for the best hero school in the area…"_

 _"But what would your dream school be?"_

 _"Yuuei! It's where Number 13 graduated from! He also works there as a teacher! But- It's all the way over in the Shizuoka prefecture, so it's not very reasonable…"_

 _"Alright then! Let's move to Shizuoka!"_

 _"WHA- MAMA!? I haven't even applied!"_

 _"Don't worry! I'm sure you'll make it in! You're our little hero after all!"_

 _"PAPA!"_

Ochako collapsed on her bed as she thought about the moving conversation.

"Now that I think about it… It might be that happy-go-lucky attitude that put Papa's company in the red…"

The floor collapsed.

* * *

"Wake up!" Ochako regained consciousness by someone shaking her shoulders.

A grown man, with a normal face and black hair, was standing over her. He had blood trickling down his head and over one of his eyes.

Ochako lost all feelings of drowsiness, "What happened!?"

The man smiled, "Thank goodness you're awake, we need to get you out of here!"

"But- Where are we?" Ochako looked around at the dark unfamiliar scenery. There were a couple things from her room, a bed, a dresser, a table, never mind; there was everything from her room.

"The building collapsed, heroes are evacuating everyone right now! You need to get out of here before this area collapses even more."

Ochako looked up and noticed that the roof was made up of rubble; rubble that could give in any second. The walls were made up of similar material and had metal bars sticking up here and there. The only reason she could see anything was because of the large flashlight that her rescuer was holding.

"The exit is that way!" He pointed towards a gap in the twisted metal and concrete, "Just keep heading in that direction and run when you make it out." He turned to leave.

"What I happening?" Ochako thought, "Who is this man? Did he just save me?"

"Is he a hero?"

"I've never seen him before."

"What is he doing here?"

"I don't think he lives in this apartment complex."

"Is he going deeper in to save people?"

"By himself?"

"WAIT!" Ochako called out to him before he could get deeper in the rubble, "I-I want to help!"

"I can't let you-"

"Please let me help!" Ochako steadied herself and stood up.

"Be careful you might have a concussion!"

She picked up a chunk of concrete and made it float, "With my quirk, I can help these people! Please take me with you!"

The man stared at the floating rubble and grinned, "You sure?"

Ochako grinned in response, "I want to be a hero after all!"

He held out his hand, "The name's Naomasa Tsukauchi."

"Ochako Uraraka!" She shook it.

"Perfect! Let's evacuate everyone in this concrete nightmare!"

* * *

 **Ok, let's talk names.**

 **First off, Ochako's parent's names are still unknown. That being said, I'm trying to write a story with Ochako's mom playing a fairly prevalent role!**

 **I could pull a fairly odd parent's and just have everyone call her Ochako's mom, but that would get very old very fast. So I decided that I would name them on my own based on Horikoshi's naming techniques.**

 **So family's in the Boku no Hero universe tend to share more than their last name. Izuku(出久) for instance, has his father's name within his own(Hisashi(久)) And while Inko(引子) doesn't match, she does share the first sylable being an "I"**

 **This phenomenon's actually more obvious with the Bakugous. With Katsuki(勝己) being a compilation of Masaru(勝) and the end of Mitsuki(光己)**

 **Now to Ochako(お茶子) the girl with nameless parents. While I could add the ko(子)(Which means child) at the end of her mother's name with something like Aiko(愛子) or Rumiko(留美子) it is actually a pretty common ending for japanese female names, like Inko(引子). On the other hand I could add the beginning of her name, the ocha(お茶)(Which means tea), but there aren't many Japanese names that have ocha in them.**

 **So this put me in a pickle.**

 **But then, I realized, why bother with all of this work when I can make my readers do it?**

 **So welcome to the first reader poll for "Superhuman Gifts"!**

 **I'll be accepting names for the week of September 15, 2018 and will select my favorite names of the group. Then, in the chapter five Author's Note, you guys will be able to vote on which name you think is the best.**

 **I guess we need to vote on Ochako's dad too…**

 **Oh well! We'll cross that bridge when we get there!**

 **Also, since their quirks also haven't been revealed, I'm just gonna say that Ochako's mom's quirk allows her to regulate her own weight, and her dad's quirk allows him to know how much pressure is being placed on objects he touches.**

 **Welp, that should be all!**

 **I'm looking forward to checking my email every hour hoping for a submission only to realize that nobody cares enough to review!**

 **What am I doing with my life…**

 **Next chapter, "Wind Cannon"**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	5. Chapter Five - Wind Cannon

**Superhuman Gifts**

 **Chapter Five - Wind Cannon**

* * *

 **Hello World and welcome to the** **fifth chapter of Superhuman Gifts... We've come so far!**

 **Ok maybe not.**

 **I'm only at 10k words...**

 **Today we're finally gonna take a closer look at Toshinori Yagi!**

 **(Spoiler Alert: He's actually All Might.)**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own Boku no Hero Academia, because if I did, I wouldn't have to hold a poll on what Ochako's mother's name should be!)**

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe you can become a hero." Toshinori Yagi, or as he's better known, All Might, watched sadly as the young boy in front of him crumbled like a deck of cards in an earthquake.

Izuku's eyes started to well up.

All Might felt steam begin to rise from his body, "Shoot! I need to get out of here…" He thought to himself, trying to hide his pained expression.

He gave the boy his signature smile, "We can discuss this more on Saturday, but for now, stay out of trouble!"

He jumped.

While jumping isn't generally something you end a conversation on, if people could jump a mile away without getting a running start, most everyone would probably end their conversations with a standing long jump.

All Might coughed a bit as he soared through the air, "Just a bit farther…"

He fell into an alleyway and was instantly surrounded by a wave of steam. He collapsed and lied down for a few seconds, feeling his muscles deflate back to their normal size.

"I spent too much time…" All Might stood up.

He limped out of the alleyway, nearly tripping over his baggy cargo pants, and into the light. Once out in the open he turned to look into a window display for a nearby hero merchandise store.

The store was showing off a life-sized cut out of All Might himself, Toshinori saw his reflection in the window as well.

In contrast to the buff pro hero, he stood there. Skinny, gaunt, limp, and with sunken eyes.

Instead of All Might, he stood there.

Toshinori Yagi.

He pulled out his phone, "Hello? Tsukauchi? Sorry I'm gonna be a bit late!"

"Don't worry, I already planned for you to not make it in time!" His friend's amicable voice answered from his phone.

"I'm truly sorry!"

"It's fine! Take your time getting here. Don't go opening old wounds for my sake."

"Thank you." Toshinori hung up.

Right on queue his 'old wounds' began acting up.

Toshinori hissed in pain as he clutched his stomach.

"I've gotta get to the coffee shop…" He muttered to himself.

A loud explosion ripped his attention away from his injuries and towards the shopping district.

"A villain!" He limped over to where a crowd was forming and saw a sight that horrified hm.

The villain that he had defeated a few minutes ago had taken a hostage.

"It's the same villain…" He said slowly.

"I never picked him up…"

"What about the other pro heroes?" He looked expectantly to the handful of pros that had gathered.

Backdraft was dealing with the fire, Kamui Woods was rescuing civilians, Death Arms couldn't hit it, Mt. Lady couldn't fit, and there was one other sidekick, but he didn't look like he was going to do anything.

All Might waited for them to make a move for what felt like an eternity.

Then his stomach cried out in protest.

He clutched his side once again, pain blinding him, "If I hadn't been so distracted!"

"What's going on!?" Toshinori turned to see Izuku standing right next to him, fear in his eyes.

"Kid…" Toshinori realized that he wouldn't recognize him in his deflated form, "A middle school boy's been captured by a sludge villain." Toshinori grimaced, knowing that it was entirely his fault, "He's been fighting for the past two minutes."

"T-two minutes!?" Izuku's face paled, "What about the pro heroes!? Why are they not helping him!?"

The Toshinori looked away, guilt preventing him from making eye contact.

"And right after I told him that he couldn't be a hero… What am I doing!?" He thought to himself, digging his fingers deeper into his side.

Izuku stared at him for a second before pushing his way to the front of the crowd. Backdraft was there, fighting off the fires with his hose quirk.

The two began talking. Izuku seemed desperate.

"I'm sure a hero will come by any second now… Someone who has the right quirk to defeat-"

"KACCHAN!"

Toshinori turned to the scream and watched in horror as Izuku dashed past Backdraft and up to the villain.

"KID!" Toshinori's voice was drowned out by the crowd's collective exclaims of surprise.

Toshinori closed his eyes and looked away, "It's my fault! I was responsible for that villain!"

He tried to summon his muscle form.

"WHY!"

"RRAAUUGH!" Toshinori opened his eyes and saw Izuku, standing right next to the villain and prying the sludge off of the hostage.

"DEKU!" The hostage's mouth was uncovered.

The villain knocked Izuku away.

"KACCHAN!" Izuku's voice seemed to carry over the chaos and screams as he called out to the hostage.

He tossed a bottle through the air.

The villain burst into flames.

* * *

"I knew you were going to be late, but this is a new record!" Naomasa Tsukauchi teased as Toshinori walked into the restaurant, "The sun's already down!"

"I'm sorry, I got caught up in a bit of trouble…" Toshinori apologized awkwardly as he sat down.

"You got in another fight?"

"No actually, I saw a middle school boy fight."

"And you didn't help him?"

"I couldn't I used up all of my energy!" Toshinori added on, "He didn't need my help either…"

"Right. Do you think he's a candidate?" Naomasa asked cryptically.

"Definitely, he's a quirkless boy, but he's got the heart of a hero."

"You told him this right?"

Toshinori flinched.

Naomasa stared.

Toshinori looked away.

Naomasa glared.

Toshinori caved, "Not…Yet?"

Naomasa sighed, "You'd better tell him soon, heroes swoop in to pickup talented kids for sidekicks. If he's as good as you say he is, it doesn't matter if he's quirkless, he's gonna get internship offers as soon as he graduates middle school."

Toshinori gave a thumbs up, "Don't worry! I have a plan to meet him this Saturday!"

"Fair enough… What made this kid catch your eye?"

Toshinori thought about his answer, "He's got the drive to be a hero, from what I've seen he's pretty smart, and he seems to be brave, when it really matters."

Toshinori thought back to his 'interview'

"But he also knew a lot that he shouldn't have known… Like about my time limit and master…"

Naomasa grinned, "He seems like a very intuitive kid."

"Nearly gave me a heart attack!" Toshinori complained.

Then both Naomasa and Toshinori nearly had heart attacks as a building across the street collapsed.

"All Might!" Naomasa yelled.

Toshinori stood up and tried to enter muscle form.

"Ack!" He coughed up blood, "I can't… I'm out of energy…"

Naomasa stood up, "Keep trying! I'll see what I can do!"

"Wait! Tsuka-" Naomasa ignored Toshinori as he called out for him to stop.

He ran across the street and squeezed into the collapsing building.

"Well, well, well…" A voice said from behind him.

Toshinori froze.

"What do we have here? An old man who is no longer in his prime."

"All… For… One…" Toshinori said slowly as he turned and faced the owner of the voice.

"Yes!" All for One smiled, "And who might you be? Strangely enough, I don't remember meeting you…"

Toshinori clenched his fist, "How did you find me?"

"Clairvoyance!" All for One seemed pleased with himself, "You see, I had to find something to replace my eyesight that All Might took from me! And if I'm gonna get vision, why not get vision that can see across space and time?"

Toshinori remained silent.

"And when I gave it a go, I saw something amazing! All Might jumping into an alleyway, and transforming into a weak old man!"

Toshinori spun around and punched him, but his fist stopped a few inches away from his face.

"Forcefield, quite nice isn't it?"

All for One placed his hand on Toshinori's chest.

There was a loud crack.

Toshinori got sent flying away at top speeds.

"HAHAHA! That felt amazing! Wind Cannon and Supersonic work so well together!" He took a single step and glided over to where Toshinori had collapsed.

"What do you think? Was that better or worse than Dragon Form?"

All for One was blown away by Toshinori's sudden punch.

"I'm pathetic… Even though I have the strength of eight heroes, I stand on the sidelines and watch as my number one fan and best friend go save people with the strength of one." All Might glared at his life-long nemesis, "I've got a long way to go."

All for One smiled wider, "Now I recognize you! ALL MIGHT!"

* * *

The battle was intense, All Might throwing all 50 of the attacks that he knew, and All for One defending and counterattacking with his 50+ repertoire of quirks.

"ALL Might!" The hero turned to see Kamui Woods swinging into the demolition site that used to be a coffee shop.

"Stay back!" Kamui froze when he saw All Might's fearful eyes, "He's not an opponent you can battle!"

"I'll be the judge of that!" Death Arms yelled as he punched All for One in his back.

All for One turned around, "I didn't even have to use my forcefield for that one."

There was another loud crack and Death Goro went flying.

"ALL FOR ONE!" All Might closed the gap in between them and threw him into the ground.

"KAMUI!" All Might called out to the less experienced pro, "Stabilize the apartment complex! There are still civi-" All Might was interrupted as All for One reached for his face, "SHOOT!"

"And I was so close too..." All for One stretched, "Hurry up and give it back."

"NEVER!" The two continued their fist fight, creating loud explosive sounds where ever they went.

"UNITED STATES, OF SMASH!" All Might's strongest attack threw All for One miles away and out of sight.

"I need to get away..." All Might said, panting.

"Substitution, a very useful quirk, even if I can only use it once a day." Behind him All for One stood, unfazed, "And while I've enjoyed this little skirmish, it is really time to end it."

His arm exploded outwards and mutated into a mass of muscles, spikes, steel, diamond, and fire.

"Now, return One for All to me!" All for One commanded.

All Might's response was short and concise, "Never."

"Very well." He raised his massive arm and pointed it towards All Might.

A whirlwind of air, fire, and lightning emanated from his hand.

All Might braced for the impact.

It shot past him.

"What!?"

All Might turned just in time to see the attack hit the apartment complex that Kamui Woods was trying his best to support with his branches.

"AAAUUUUGH!" Kamui screamed in pain as his arms burned.

He fainted and the branches retracted.

"NO!" All Might screamed as the building deflated even further.

"All Might, "All for One spoke into his ear, "you're not smiling."

All for One's fist hit All Might directly in the back, sending him straight into the crushed apartment building.

* * *

 **We're getting pretty close aren't we...**

 **Anywho, the suggestions are in and I have my top five right here!**

 **Now, in the order that they were suggested, here are the potential name's for Ochako's mother!**

 **1\. Youko**

 **2\. Rumiko**

 **3\. Kafein**

 **4\. Keiko**

 **5\. Aiko**

 **Go ahead and cast your votes! Or don't.**

 **Either way is ok with me, you guys are the ones who are gonna be reading it anyways.**

 **Next chapter, "Shadow Step"**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	6. Chapter Six - Shadow Step

**Superhuman Gifts**

 **Chapter Six - Shadow Step**

* * *

 **Hello World.**

 **We have a winner!**

 **Drumroll please!**

 **Dum dum dum dum...**

 **Keiko Uraraka!**

 **Congratulations to "Robert" for being a great namer!**

 **Also a huge thank you to, Scottish Wee, shadefeuer, and XxMysicalLunarxX** **for entering! Your consolation prize is a shoutout in the Chapter 6 Author's Note.**

 **(Disclaimer: If you think for one second that I am the owner of Boku no Hero Academia, you should probably pay a little more attention to the sites that you visit. You're gonna download malware on accident.)**

* * *

Ochako paused and took a second to regain her balance. While her quirk was powerful it came with a set of drawbacks. Lack of balance and nausea were the major ones.

She steadied herself on a branch that had spontantiously grown into the rubble. There were actually quite a few branches woven throughout the wreck, they seemed to be supporting the building so that it wouldn't deteriorate further.

The building shuddered, Ochako felt the branch beneath her hand writhe.

"Tsukauchi-san, something is going on outside."

Naomasa Tsukauchi turned around, "Hmm? What's wrong?"

Ochako opened her mouth to respond when, suddenly the branches retracted from the rubble.

"LOOK OUT!" Naomasa dived forward and pushed her back.

Ochako fell on the floor as the roof crumbled in on itself.

"Tsukau-" Ochako nearly shrieked at what she saw.

Naomasa lay on the ground beneath a large piece of concrete, "Hurry up and run! You need to get out before more of the building falls apart!"

Ochako crawled over to him, "I can help you! If I just-" She lifted the concrete and nearly threw up.

But she wasn't throwing up because of the nausea.

Often times concrete is too heavy to support its own weight. That's why builders often put metal girders in to reinforce the concrete. The concrete block had a girder running through it. Said girdet was now running through Naomasa's stomach.

"Uraraka! RUN!" Naomasa tried to spur her into motion.

"I can help… I can still help…"

Ochako started hyperventilating.

"Uraraka."

Ochako felt a hand on her shoulder, she calmed down.

Naomasa made direct eye contact with her, "I need you to get out of here. I would only slow you down."

"B-but this only happened because of me-"

"THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT!" Naomasa raised his voice and snapped her out of her stupor, "You are not the one responsible… I did this to myself!"

"But-" Ochako started crying.

He continued, "Without you I wouldn't have saved half the people that we saved together. And I thank you for that."

Another tremor echoed through the building, or at least what was left of it.

"Now go. You have a big future ahead of you."

Ochako wiped away the her tears, "I'll definitely become a great hero!"

She spun around and pulled herself through the only gap big enough to fit her.

Naomasa smiled, "You already are."

* * *

Toshinori Yagi tried to pull himself up, "I need to get out… I need to find Tsukauchi-kun…" He coughed up a large amount of blood on the floor.

All for One's words echoed in his head, "You aren't smiling…"

Toshinori covered his face with his hand, "What is there to smile about right now?"

"Are-*hic* Are you alright?" He looked up and saw a young girl standing in front of him. Her eyes were red and puffy, but she was still reaching her hand out to him.

"Why are you still in here? Everyone should have been evacuated by now." He asked, his voice hollow on the inside.

The girl rubbed her eyes a bit before replying, "I'm here, because I want to be a hero. Just like the person who saved me. I want to be able to walk up to a person in pain… And tell them… That it will be ok."

Toshinori looked at her hand for a second, and grinned.

"Hehehehe… HahahaHAHAHAHA!" His laughs started growing louder and louder.

"That's right!" Toshinori smiled widely.

"What is?" She asked.

"Heroes need to exist not only to help people, but to tell them that they will be safe!" Toshinori coughed a bit but stood up anyways, "And you're on the right track! But-"

He placed his two index fingers on the corners of his mouth and pushed upwards.

"You need to smile!"

The girl looked at him, confused, "Smile?"

"EXACTLY! You need to smile if you want to tell everyone… It's ok, because I am here!" Toshinori coughed again, spewing even more blood onto the floor.

"Hold on!" She yelled as she rushed to his aid, "Don't push yourself!"

Toshinori continued to smile, "That's where you're wrong! You need to push yourself! You need to smile through the pain, through the fear, and through the sadness. If you don't, you can't truly save anyone!"

He looked down at his hand where a large gash had formed from his fight with All for One.

"Young girl… What's your name?"

"Ochako… Ochako Uraraka."

"Alright then Miss Uraraka. Hold out your hand."

Ochako complied.

Toshinori held his hand over hers as if he was handing her something. Several drops of blood fell onto it.

"You're bleeding…" Ochako said fearfully.

"Don't worry, I've been through worse!" Toshinori closed his hand, "Now I need you to drink that."

"Is it something related to your quirk?" Ochako asked.

All Might nodded and pulled out a square piece of cardstock that read "ALL MIGHT"

He flipped it over and pulled out a large marker, "I never thought that I'd be using my signature boards to write a letter."

"Excuse me, but why do you need me to drink this?" Ochako asked him.

Toshinori pulled out a small business card, in the process drenching it in his blood, and handed to her along with the signature paper, "Normally I'd do a strand of hair, but liquids tend to digest faster, so I have to do blood."

"But why?" Ochako asked, accepting the two items in her hand that didn't have a droplet of blood on it.

"Because I'm about to die." Toshinori said matter-of-factly, "I'm sorry I can't explain everything right now, but I want you to do a favor for this dying man."

This got Ochako's attention, "Dying? You're no gonna die! Don't say stuff like that!"

"Unfortunately it's true."

Toshinori pointed at the business card, it read, "Quirk Crossing"

"Go find Izuku Midoriya and hand him the letter. Then ask him to explain the legend of One for All."

"From what I know of him, he has already heard rumors about it." He added to himself.

Ochako looked at him for a second then sucked the blood off her hand and swallowed, "I don't understand what's going on at all… But I know that you're serious about this."

Toshinori's smile turned into a somber one, "Thank you, Ochako Uraraka."

He then punched the wall, creating a hole and sending dust everywhere.

When the dust settled, All Might was standing in his place.

Ochako gasped, "All Might!?"

All Might's smile seemed to illuminate the dark room. "Every thing will be ok. Why? Because I am here." He stated his famous phrase one last time, "Now go, Uraraka."

Ochako nodded, tears spilling from her eyes, "I'll definitely find him."

All Might nodded and watched as Ochako turned and ran out of the hole made in the wall.

He turned away, "I'm sorry, Midoriya, Uraraka… I leave the future of heroes resting on your shoulders…"

* * *

All for One lazily flicked away another 'pro hero' as he waited for All Might to return.

"He should have found his friend's dead body by now… I wonder what's taking him…" All for One blocked another hero that attacked him.

"YOU SON OF A-" A hero jumped out of the darkness and swung a knife at him.

"What is this?" All for One asked, freezing the hero in time, "A stealth quirk that lets you blend with shadows? How useful!" All for One placed his hand on the hero's face and activated his oldest quirk.

"ALL FOR ONE!" The scream was loud enough to be felt.

"It looks like he's returned!" All for One exclaimed gleefully.

All Might's fist was intercepted by a net of webs All for One formed between his hands.

"Did you find him?"

"Who?"

"Your old friend. Tsukauchi." All for One said slowly emphasizing the 'old'.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" All Might yelled.

"Really? You didn't go sailing back into the fray in a mad attempt to avenge your friend? Maybe clairvoyance isn't as useful as I thought…"

All Might gritted his teeth and unleashed another punch.

"What do you think? Force fields, steel webs, or blood manipulation?" All for One asked behind the blood red shield he formed to block All Might's second punch.

All Might ignored the question and instead unleashed a flurry of punches on the tower shield.

It shattered.

All for One was no where to be found.

"Where did he-" All Might gasped in pain as a blood red sword pierced his stomach from behind.

"Old wounds, am I right?" All for One asked as he appeared from the shadows, "And now this brings us to the most recent vision I had! A vision of you dying once and for all!"

All for One grinned psychotically.

"But before that." He reached out and placed his hand on All Might's face, "I believe you have something that belongs to me…"

He paused and tilted his head, confused.

All Might smiled through his pain, "Clearly clairvoyance isn't an all seeing quirk! I think your foresight was a bit more powerful!"

All for One balled his hand into a fist, "What. Did. You. Do."

"I passed it on."

All for One sighed, "One last act of defiance. How meaningless. You know I'll be able to track it down! Your teacher's dead, your best friend 's dead, and Gran Torino can't hide forever. All you've done is cause suffering to the poor soul that I will now have to hunt down."

At this point, All Might's smile had transformed into a taunting grin, "You'll never get One for All."

"We'll see."

All for One drove another blood blade through All Might's chest..

He then turned and addressed the pros that had arrived on the scene, "The symbol of peace is dead."

* * *

Ochako rang the doorbell for a fourth time, usually she would have given up by now(considering it was 2 o'clock in the morning), but she was desperate. All Might, the greatest hero ever, said he was going to lose.

She rang it again, "There's no way he would lose! No villain is strong enough to compare to All Might's strength."

She rang it for a sixth time. But she knew, while she was running away, the explosions of sound stopped. And what had taken its place wasn't a cheer, but instead, a scream of despair.

"A-All Might…" She started sobbing.

The door open.

In its place stood a sleepy middle school boy. He had bushy green hair and a cute face that was peppered with freckles. He was wearing a white t-shirt that actually spelled out the word "T-shirt", and blue pants with yellow, red, and white stripes on them.

Ochako took out the business card and read it.

"Are-*hic*" Ochako belatedly realized she was still crying, "Are you I-Izuku Midoriya?"

The boy's sleepy eyes shot wide awake and she noticed, through a haze of tears, that they were a bright green color.

She handed him the business card, which he stared at for a second.

"Yes, I am." Izuku Midoriya stated.

Ochako didn't want to accept the news that she herself was delivering, "All Might is dead."

* * *

 **Wow, it's been three weeks since I first announced that I killed off the #1 Hero, and I still haven't moved forward in the slightest!**

 **This is slow going.**

 **I also decided that I will be using Japanese naming, with san, kun, chan, and everything in between. I never actually said that I was unsure of what to do, but I made my decision, so it doesn't matter anymore.**

 **Anywho, I hope you guys are managing to enjoy my snail paced action/romance/hurt/comfort/comedy/adventure Boku no Hero fanfic!**

 **Fanfiction doesn't really let you give enough genre tags...**

 **Well, there's no way I'm gonna convert to AO3 after all this time!**

 **Also, big shoutout to** **Scottish Wee, shadefeuer, and XxMysicalLunarxX. If you want to know why, check out the opening Author's Note in Chapter Six!**

 **Next chapter, "One for All"**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	7. Chapter Seven - One for All

**Superhuman Gifts**

 **Chapter Seven - One for All**

* * *

 **Hello World! This is chapter 7!**

 **I told you I'd get to One for All eventually!**

 **(Disclaimer: It's not like I want to own Boku no Hero Academia or anything! BAKA!)**

* * *

Izuku wordlessly stared at the crying girl who had appeared on his doorstep.

After a few moments he spoke, "All Might? H-he's-"

Apparently he had the wrong choice of words. The girl started crying harder, large tears pouring down her cheeks despite her best efforts to wipe them away with her hands.

Izuku ushered her inside, not wanting to leave a sobbing girl in front of his door at 2 AM.

"Here, sit down." He directed her to the living room where she sat down on the couch.

He rushed into the kitchen and grabbed the tissue box sitting on the counter. He then prepared a cup of hot chocolate, a tried and true method to calm people down, before returning to the girl and handing it to her.

She accepted it, "Thank you…"

Izuku nodded and placed the tissue box on the table in between them. He sat down and waited.

After the girl had stopped crying she handed him an All Might signature. It was a little crumpled but it would still sell for about 500 ¥. The penmanship was good and in the bold black marker that All Might carried around to sign fan's notebooks, shirts, faces, and various other possessions. One notable deformation was one of the corners had a bit of red on it. If it was All Might's blood…

"750,000 yen." Izuku concluded.

The look on the girl's face said that he did something wrong.

Izuku realized belatedly he hadn't checked the back, a message could raise or tank the overall price. If the message said something like, "Happy eighth birthday, Kacchan!" then the price would drop. On the other hand, if it said, "Meet me in the storage shed at 10." in All Might's handwriting, the price would skyrocket.

Izuku flipped it over and realized that the message on the back effectively made the piece of cardboard priceless.

 _"Dear Izuku,_

 _If you are reading this then it means that I am most likely dead. I'm writing this letter as an apology and as a request._

 _First off, I believe that I told you that you cannot become a hero. I am terribly sorry, but I have made a mistake. I watched as you saved the blond boy from the sludge villain. You, a young quirkless middle schooler, saved a victim that 4 pro heroes and the number one hero could do nothing against. I was wrong, you can be a hero.-"_

Izuku stopped reading, not because he wasn't curious about what came next, but because his tears of happiness might damage and lower the value of the signature. And he still needed it as a family heirloom.

After the flow of tears had stopped, he continued.

 _"I also need to apologize about the lies I told you. I am not truly limiting myself to 3 hours a day. I am strictly limited to 3 hours a day because of health problems. I am getting weaker and need to find a successor. That brings me into my third topic._

 _The girl who brought you this letter is named Ochako Uraraka, she's a kind girl who is aiming to be a hero just like you. She is also my successor. This brings me to my request. I want you to train her in my place.-"_

"WHAT!?" Izuku stared at the words on the page, "Why me?"

 _"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm asking you. There is a villain who would kill her if she was discovered to be my successor. Everyone I know who could train her is already marked. Everyone except you. In your fight you showed a thorough understanding of an unknown quirk and a knack for heroics._

 _If anyone can help her understand and control her power it's you._

 _-All Mi"_

All Might's signature was squeezed into the last corner of the page, apparently he had run out of space while writing his long winded letter.

Izuku reread the letter and tried to understand what it meant.

"So Uraraka is being chased by a villain because she is All Might's successor and she needs a teacher. All for the potential teachers are being monitored by said villain so she can't work with them, which leaves her with me, a person no one knows has any connection to All Might whatsoever. But what does successor even mean? Is she his daughter or something? Come to think of it, he called Nana Shimura his predecessor. But if-"

"Um…" A quiet voice interrupted his muttering, "Are you ok?"

Izuku looked at the girl, whose name was apparently Ochako Uraraka, "Don't worry about me, I always mutter! It's a bit of a habit."

Ochako shook her head, "I'm not talking about the muttering, I'm asking about the tears…"

Izuku reached up and touched his face, surely enough, there were two thick lines of tears rolling down his face.

"What…" He tried wiping them away, "That's strange… I thought that they stopped..."

He sniffed.

"Is it true?" He decided to ask.

"Is he really dead?"

He stared at the words on the page again, ignoring the tears falling onto the newly anointed heirloom.

"But… He's All Might! The number one hero! The strongest, fastest, coolest hero ever!"

Ochako nodded and joined him, "It's impossible to beat him! He always wins in the end.

"He can always finds his way out of a pinch!"

"He always smiles and is the only one who can truly say, It's ok!"

"Because I am-" Izuku's voice cracked, "He's not here…"

The two of them remained silent for the next few minutes, thinking about everything that they knew.

Izuku finally looked back at the letter and ignored everything except for the single line,

"I was wrong, you can be a hero"

* * *

Ochako sipped the final bit of hot chocolate left in her mug, she had found Izuku and delivered the letter, there was only one thing let for her to do.

"Midoriya-kun…" She asked quietly.

Izuku broke his staring contest with the letter and looked at her questioningly.

"All Might said… I needed to ask you the story of One for All."

Izuku's eyes widened in recognition, "I thought that was just an urban legend." He looked back at the letter, "So that's what you meant by successor."

"Successor?" Ochako asked.

"Did All might give you anything aside from the business card and the letter?" Izuku asked, "Did anything stand out to you when you talked to him?"

Ochako shook her head, then remembered, "He asked me to drink a drop of his blood, he said it was quirk related.

Izuku nodded, "Then you really are his successor." Izuku stuck his hand into the couch and pulled out a notebook.

This made Ochako pause, "Did you just pull a notebook out of your couch?"

Izuku nodded, "The legend of One for All…"

Ochako chose to forget the notebook from the couch.

"Long ago, when quirks were first being introduced to the world, a certain man rose to power in the villain underworld. This man was called only by the quirk he possessed, All for One. His quirk was the ability to take and give other quirks.

All for One used his quirk to help mutants find a place in society, give powers to the average citizens, and slowly increase his own power. In his eyes, those with power had the right to push their ideals onto those without.

But not everyone agreed with his policy. His younger brother, a frail boy with no quirk, stood up agaisnt him and told him what he was doing was wrong. All for One imprisoned him and pushed a quirk onto him in order to bring him into his newly founded empire.

This is what created One for All. The quirk that was passed onto the brother was a simple quirk that could stockpile power, but the brother already had a similar quirk to his older brother, the ability to pass on quirks. Together they formed the quirk One for All, a quirk that stockpiles power and is then passed on like an Olympic Torch. With his new power intact, the brother swore that one day, he would bring down All for One."

Izuku finished the story but kept the notebook open.

"What does this story mean?" Ochako asked.

"If this isn't merely a legend... Uraraka-san, I think you're the next owner of One for All."

* * *

Inko Midoriya woke up and wandered into the kitchen, passing Izuku's empty room on the way. She noticed two mugs in the sink.

"That's strange…" She picked it up, "Hot chocolate…"

She knew that Izuku often drank hot chocolate when he was upset, but he never used two mugs.

She looked over at the tissue box that usually sat on the counter top. It wasn't there.

"Based on the fact that he took the kitchen tissue box he was crying a lot last night. But the two mugs would suggest that someone else was here." Inko studied the mug closely, "This was placed in the sink a little over four hours ago which means that he was up until later then three. That's strange because he was dead tired when he got home today. Which means someone must have woken him up, he's a lighter sleeper than I am."

She put the mug back into the sink.

"The problem with the second person theory is that the only friend that would come over is Katsuki, but he and I both know Katsuki likes black coffee more than hot chocolate, and the chances of him crying as well are insanely low. There would have to be a death in his immediate family for that to happen, and if it did, Izuku would have woken me. But it was also big enough of a shock that he didn't return to his bedroom. Or he might have fallen asleep in the living room."

Inko rubbed her temple.

"There's only one way to find out." She said as she entered the living room.

On the couch Izuku was asleep, clutching his couch notebook tightly. And sitting next to him, tightly wrapped up in a blanket, was the one thing Inko never could have accounted for.

"Izuku brought a girl home?"

She fainted.

* * *

 **Ok, this chapter proves it. I have absolutely no idea how to write a downcast fanfic!**

 **I kill off one of the most important characters in terms of the world building, and I end up making jokes about how valuable his signature is.**

 **Just wow...**

 **I'm sorry for even trying.**

 **Also, you may be wondering why I made Inko so intelligent, but… I mean. Izuku has to get his analytical side from someone! It probably runs in the family like green hair and copious amounts of tears.**

 **Anywho, please review! Especially on this chapter, I need to know if I should give up on trying to make an emotionally draining chapter.**

 **Next chapter, "Attraction of Small Objects"**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	8. Chapter Eight - Attraction of Objects

**Superhuman Gifts**

 **Chapter Eight - Attraction of Small Objects**

* * *

 **Hello World! This is a very uneventful chapter... I may need to work on my pacing a little bit.**

 **(Disclaimer: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO KEEP SAYING THIS!? I. DO. NOT. OWN. BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA.)**

* * *

Inko Midoriya was sitting down on the couch, listening to Izuku and the girl, whose name was apparently Ochako, try to explain what happened last night.

"Well you see…" Izuku started.

"I'm sorry! I didn't realize I would fall asleep!" Ochako apologized.

"Uraraka is… Um… A Friend? No, she's a cousin!"

"Your father and I are only children." Inko deadpanned.

"Right…"

Izuku was clearly flustered. It wasn't everyday that he attempted to hide something. Inko knew he would have told her if he had a friend who was a girl. Speaking to one his age was one of his life goals.

"Uh… I…" Ochako was also flustered. She was waving her hands in front of her as if to fend off suspicion, or an army of fruit flies.

"It's ok sweetie." Inko tried to calm the poor girl down, "Do your parents know where you are right now?"

Ochako paused her fly swatting, "I think I forgot to tell them last night…"

"That's fine, do you know their numbers? I can call them right now…" Inko pulled out her phone and froze at the notifications on the screen.

"Inko have you seen the news?" - Mitsuki Bakugou

"Inko where are you?" - Mitsuki Bakugou

"10 missed calls"

"INKO PICK UP RIGHT NOW!" - Mitsuki Bakugou

"Villain alert, code black."

Inko called her very good friend Mitsuki Bakugou.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS!? HOW ON EARTH DID YOU SLEEP THROUGH LAST NIGHT!?"

Similar to how copious amounts of tears, muttering, and stuttering ran in the Midoriya family. Screaming, swearing, and more screaming ran in the Bakugou family.

"M-mitsuki?" Inko asked concerned, "W-what h-happened?"

"DON'T 'WHAT HAPPENED' ME! JUST TURN ON YOUR FREAKING TV!" Mitsuki's enraged voice yelled, in the background Inko heard Katsuki screaming something about plaque.

"Ok!" Inko quickly picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

"And here we are at the scene of the fight. We still have no leads on the identity of the villain responsible for the destruction, but the police are looking into it as we speak." The newscaster was standing at what looked like a mountain of rubble.

The words running across the scene read, "Three apartment complexes destroyed and no news on All Might."

A brown haired woman walked up to the newscaster, "Can I make an announcement right here?" Then without waiting for an answer she turned to the camera, "Hello! I'm currently searching for my missing daughter. She looks a little like me… She has short brown hair, brown eyes, and rosy cheeks! Let's see… She also-"

While the woman was calmly describing the appearance of her daughter, Inko and Izuku were looking straight at Ochako, who matched the description perfectly.

Ochako looked at the screen, "Ah… That's my Mama…"

* * *

Keiko Uraraka saw her daughter and hugged her tightly, "Ochako!"

She held her out at arms length and studied her, she had a couple bruises here and there but overall she looked ok.

"So how was school?" She asked.

"Mama!? You're asking about school right now?" Ochako asked incredulously.

"Of course! I didn't get to ask you last night!"

"But still. Our apartment!" Ochako gestured to the disaster site that used to be their home.

Keiko glanced at it, "Well no use crying over spilt milk! Though we are going to need to find somewhere to sleep. Speaking of which, where did you sleep last night?"

At that moment the green haired lady who had driven Ochako cut into the conversation, "I'm sorry, she slept over at my place."

Keiko turned to her, "Oh, where are my manners! My name is Keiko Uraraka! Thank you for taking care of my daughter last night! Did she cause any problems?"

"No not at all!" The green haired lady said quickly, "I didn't even know she was there! My son was actually the one who brought her over." She gestured to the green haired boy who had gotten out of the car with them.

"Mama… This is Izuku Midoriya! He's… A friend of mine?"

Keiko ignored the fact that Ochako phrased what should have been a statement as a question, "Well nice to meet you Izuku and…"

"Inko!" The green haired lady supplied.

"As a thank you for all that you've done, can I take you out to a coffee shop? There is a really good one." Keiko turned and saw the rubble that used to be a coffee shop, "On second thought, can I buy you breakfast?"

"We couldn't possibly!"

"I insist!" Keiko persisted.

Inko finally caved and the four of them walked to a nearby diner where Inko and Keiko got to know each other better. Ochako and Izuku on the other hand… They were just trying to wrap their heads around what was going on.

Once they finished eating.

Keiko stood up, "Well once again, thank you for housing my daughter! I'm just glad she wasn't in the building when it collapsed."

Ochako looked away and started whistling.

"That was your apartment!?" Inko asked in a concerned tone, "I had no idea!"

"Yes! Yes it was!"

Inko looked extremely worried now, "B-but where will you be staying!?"

Keiko nodded, "Good question… Three building were taken out last night, so all of the nearby hotels are already full… And I'm not sure we have enough to afford the cost of moving into a new apartment."

Inko instantly spoke up, "We have an extra room inside of our place! It's not much, but I'm sure it would fit two people."

Keiko shook her head, "We couldn't impose on you any further!"

Inko mimicked her motions, "I couldn't leave you in a time like this! And we all have to work together when disasters like this happen!"

Keiko stopped to consider this, "I'm not sure! Is your son really ok sharing a house with a girl outside of his family?"

"Izuku? Don't worry about him, he's too nervous to talk to girls his age! He wouldn't do anything!"

"MOM!?"

"But you are right…" Inko added, "Would Ochako be ok living under the same roof as a boy her age?"

Keiko pat her daughter on the head, "Don't worry about her! We'd be sharing a room so I'd keep her from trying to seduce your son!"

"MAMA!?"

"That's a relief!" Inko said gratefully, "So everything is settled then?"

"Are you sure you're ok with us?"

"Please! After my husband moved across the sea our house has been so empty! We'd be delighted to host you!"

"Then thank you Mrs. Midoriya!"

"Please, call me Inko."

"Alright. Then feel free to call me Keiko!"

"Of course!"

Ochako and Izuku watched the conversation unfold, barely able to keep up.

"Moms are amazing…" Izuku said without taking his eyes of the two mothers.

"Yup." Ochako agreed.

* * *

Izuku walked into the clothing store stiff legged and a nervous wreck.

Since the collapse had destroyed most all of the Uraraka's possessions, the two mothers decided to go to the supermarket to get everyday necessities. Izuku and Ochako were sent to buy clothes.

"Um… Where to first?" Izuku asked nervously. Now that the grief from the previous night had worn out a little bit, he had realized that he was interacting with a cute girl his age.

A cute girl his age who he would be living with for an indefinite amount of time.

"Right!? I mean! Shirts!?" Ochako was clearly as flustered as he was.

"Shirts! Ok!"

Their conversation lapsed into silence.

Izuku cover his face and screamed mentally, "THIS IS AWKWARD!"

"I don't even know this girl! And now I'm helping her buy clothes!? How the heck did this happen!? And now I'm going to be living with her! Not to mention my Mom thinks that we're friends! How are we supposed to hide the fact that we hardly know each other!? All I know about her is that All Might chose her as a successor!"

Ochako studied a shirt intently, it was a whit t-shirt, there wasn't very much to study. But she continued to study it simply because if she didn't, she would give away the internal screaming that was going around in her head.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING MAMA!? Why on Earth would you agree to live with a family you've never met!? You may have hit it off with Midoriya-san this morning and sure they seem like really nice people, BUT STILL! I'm going to be living with a boy my age that I've never met! And he's kinda cute-"

Ochako slapped herself.

"That's beside the point! All I know about his is that All Might said I can trust him…"

Ochako paused.

"What are we going to do?" Izuku asked. Ochako knew he wasn't talking about the housing problem.

"For now, I need to get into Yuuei." Ochako took the shirt, "Then, I'm going to become the hero All Might believes I can be."

Izuku nodded and handed her a pink button down to try on, "Then I'll help you."

Ochako added the pink button down to their cart, "You don't need to. All Might entrusted this power to me."

"And he asked me to teach you." Izuku pulled out a notebook that he had been carrying with him, it had All Might's letter copied onto it, "He asked me to help you control your power."

Ochako grabbed a black tank top and read the letter, "You don't have to follow his instructions."

"Neither do you." Izuku closed the notebook, "And either way, we're gonna be stuck with each other for a while now."

"I guess you're right…"

"So, are you ready to get into Yuuei together." Izuku held out his hand.

Ochako took his hand, "We're gonna go way farther then Yuuei!"

Izuku smiled, "Well then, I'm looking forward to working with you! Ochako Uraraka!"

"Likewise! Izuku Midoriya!"

"So what's next on the list?" Izuku asked, now that he ice was broken.

"Let's see. I still need pants, socks, shoes, and underwear…"

Izuku and Ochako turned red.

Everything was back to being awkward.

* * *

 **So, I wasn't very sure on how to write Ochako's mother, but then again, we've only seen her in three panels of the manga and 20 seconds of the anime.**

 **Yes I counted.**

 **But from what we've seen of her, I think it's reasonable to say she's a very calm person who seems to be cheerful most the time. She also has no problems making drastic decisions, like letting Ochako live on her own, or visiting her without any warning.**

 **The only problem with my characterization of her is her demonic run in her very first appearance.**

 **Anywho, she can't be considered OOC until we see more of her.**

 **SO I'M IN THE SAFE!**

 **Ok, I honestly just wanted them to live together.**

 **Next chapter, "Weight Manipulation"**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


End file.
